


Growing

by kiyala



Series: SASO 2016 [25]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Half-Giant Murasakibara, M/M, Magic, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 15:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7646941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murasakibara is half giant. Himuro is a size queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Growing

Atsushi is tired.

It shows in the way he moves, misjudging distances more often than not. One moment, he's his regular height and then the next, he's suddenly much bigger, towering over the rest of them before he remembers himself. He doesn't look particularly bothered by it, but Tatsuya knows that it's difficult when Atsushi is this tired.

Being half giant means that even when Atsushi is using his magic to make him more or less human sized, he's still much taller than most people. When his control over his magic slips, however, so does his size. He needs to constantly be controlling it and Tatsuya imagines that it would be tiring for anyone, no matter who.

"Atsushi," he calls out, handing him a bar of chocolate to help him regain some of his energy. "I think it's about time we head home."

Humming around the chocolate in his mouth, Atsushi leaves it to Tatsuya to make their excuses before they start walking.

"How are you feeling?" Tatsuya asks quietly.

"You don't have to worry about me," Atsushi replies. "But do you have any more chocolate?"

Smiling, Tatsuya reaches into his bag, where he's taken to carrying an emergency supply, and hands another bar over.

Sweet snacks are the best way to help Atsushi get back in control of his magic in an emergency. By the time they get home, Atsushi's magic is consistently keeping him back at his human size again. He links his fingers with Tatsuya's, swinging their joined hands between them as they walk. Tatsuya has long since learned to get used to the difference in their heights and how to work with it. He likes how much bigger Atsushi is with him, even like this. He likes it even better when Atsushi is in his giant form.

The fact that Atsushi was slipping earlier means that his magic isn't going to stabilise for a while. He'll slip again, when he starts running out of energy again, or when he's distracted. Tatsuya can make that work to his advantage.

Atsushi looks at him when they're back at their apartment, his eyebrow raised. "I know what that look in your eyes means."

"What look?" Tatsuya asks, the very picture of innocence.

Atsushi snorts, unconvinced. He leans in to kiss Tatsuya slowly, his mouth still tasting of chocolate. "Well, if you want to, then I don't mind."

"You never mind," Tatsuya grins. "It feels just as good for you as it does for me."

"Yeah," Atsushi agrees, his hands resting on Tatsuya's sides. Even now, his hands are big enough to completely cover Tatsuya's waist. "If we start now, I can go down to the convenience store later just in time for when they start selling that new flavour of chips."

Tatsuya laughs as Atsushi picks him up and carries him to their bedroom with ease. Atsushi sits down on the edge of the bed with Tatsuya straddling him, and kisses him deeply. Tatsuya kisses back, his fingers stroking through Atsushi's hair and curling in it to keep him close.

"I like how much you like it when this happens," Atsushi murmurs against Tatsuya's mouth. "I used to think that it would be embarrassing, but you really really like it, don't you?"

"I do." Tatsuya smiles as Atsushi's hands slide under his shirt, pulling it up. They pull apart so that they can both undress, before Atsushi picks Tatsuya up again, putting him down on the bed on his back this time. Tatsuya places his feet flat on the bed, knees bent as Atsushi gently pulls his legs open.

"Should I be gentle?" Atsushi asks, and Tatsuya laughs.

"What do you think?"

"Okay," Atsushi hums, bending over Tatsuya to kiss his lips, then to kiss down his chest, to his cock.

Tatsuya isn't completely hard just yet. Atsushi fixes that soon enough, his tongue stroking along the underside of Tatsuya's cock. Atsushi reaches over to their bedside table, picking up their lube and slicking his fingers without even having to look.

He presses a finger into Tatsuya, still sucking him off. Tatsuya gasps shakily, arching off the bed a little. Atsushi presses the finger deeper, swallowing around him, then pulling off his cock to glance up to check on him.

For all that Atsushi claims to want to be done with sex as quickly as possible, he's always slow and careful with the way he prepares Tatsuya. As much as Tatsuya likes the stretch of Atsushi inside him, they're both realistic about it. They know their limits and even if they sometimes push that, they're always careful.

Tatsuya is patient, squirming on the bed under Atsushi's touch and his mouth, until he's deemed ready. Atsushi keeps three of his fingers in Tatsuya, curled just slightly, and continues to suck him off. Tatsuya comes with a sharp gasp, whimpering softly as Atsushi then licks him clean.

"Ready?" Atsushi asks him, slowly pulling his fingers out.

"Yeah," Tatsuya breathes. "Sit on the bed for me."

Atsushi does, letting Tatsuya slick him up with more lube before climbing into his lap. Tatsuya takes hold of Atsushi's cock, guiding into him, then slowly sinks down on it the rest of the way.

He's big enough to have Tatsuya breathless, just like this. Tatsuya takes a moment before rocking his hips, and they both moan softly at it. Atsushi's hands settle on Tatsuya's hips and he thrusts gently. He follows Tatsuya's lead, letting him decide how much he wants. Tatsuya gives himself time to adjust, before he picks up their pace. He lifts himself up almost entirely off Atsushi's cock before sinking back down onto it with a loud whine. He does it again, moaning with surprise as Atsushi meets him halfway with a thrust this time.

Atsushi's hands move from Tatsuya's hips to his ass, lifting him up before pulling him back down into the next thrust. Tatsuya gasps breathlessly, resting his head against Atsushi's shoulder, riding him hard.

It's not long until he wants more. He knows exactly what he needs to do, and Atsushi can probably tell that it's coming, but he seems just as eager for it too.

Tatsuya kisses Atsushi's neck, finding the spot just under his ear that has always been particularly sensitive. He drags his tongue over it firmly, tasting the salt of Atsushi's sweat, and then presses his lips to it, sucking hard.

Atsushi moans loudly, his fingers digging into Tatsuya's skin. Tatsuya does it again, even harder this time. Atsushi's entire body shudders and then, Tatsuya feels the way it begins to _grow_.

If he felt full before, it's nothing compared to now. He whines as Atsushi's cock grows in him, pressing against his prostate when it wasn't before. The hands on him are bigger too, and it's partially the new sensation and partially the knowledge that Atsushi is so much bigger, that tips Tatsuya over the edge. He comes with a loud cry, trembling as Atsushi thrusts into him. 

Atsushi pulls out of Tatsuya, stroking himself until he comes. Tatsuya helps, moaning softly as he wraps his fingers around the girth of Atsushi's cock. He smiles as Atsushi comes all over himself, running his fingers through the mess on his stomach. 

With a deep breath, Atsushi rests their foreheads together, returning to his human size. Tatsuya smiles, pressing a kiss to the corner of Atsushi's mouth. 

"Are you happy now?" Atsushi asks him, wrapping his arm around Tatsuya's waist. 

"Yeah," Tatsuya hums, aware of just how blissed out he sounds. "Very." 

Atsushi presses a kiss to the top of Tatsuya's head. "Good."


End file.
